Interactive applications such as video games and computer games allow multiple participants to interact with each other. During these interactive applications, participants typically perform acts that are graphically shown on a display device and are audibly heard through a sound device for all other participants to see and hear, respectively.
When multiple participants participate in exchanging audible messages, it can get confusing to accurately identify the sender of the audible message. In some instances, participants can reveal their identities to other participants by audibly repeating their name during an audible communication. For example, while a participant transits an audible message to other participants, the participant may desire to remind the recipient participants of his/her identity.
Further, there are circumstances and events during the interactive applications that would be beneficial to allow participants to broadcast more customized audible messages to other participants.